


Sweet and Right

by Knightqueen



Category: Dead Space
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Description, Male-Female Friendship, Noncanonical Character Death, Ratings: R, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There were no miracles for the woman named Ellie Langford." SPOILERS for DS3; proceed at your own discretion. Rated for violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Right

**Title:** Sweet and Right

 **Summary:** "There were no miracles for the woman named Ellie Langford." SPOILERS for DS3; proceed at your own discretion. Rated for violence.

 **Author's Note:** It probably doesn't take a genus to figure this out, but this shorty was largely inspired by the poem written by Wilfred Owen, "Dulce Et Decorum Est". Check it out if you haven't.

* * *

There were no miracles for the woman named Ellie Langford

She watched the doors close with a heavy heart. John's words echoed in her head like a hollow show of comfort. Everyone was expendable, the mission ranked above their lives. Damara made that clear; they could only hope to match her dedication. Their Hopes, dreams, they all rode on this one shot and for what little it did for her now, if John and Isaac could get to the machine and destroy that moon's signal, then it would be worth it.

Everything; from the losses, the heartbreak to the deterioration of her own life. Ellie believed her experiences won't have been in vain with their success.

The pungent smell of the decontaminant filled her lungs; her eyes stung, she coughed on the fumes that sought to choke her. The glass frames that held Rosetta cracked and popped; Ellie flinched as she raised an arm over her head to shield herself from the cold bones and glass that tumbled into the burning smoke below.

The putrid brown smoke rose higher and higher over her head. She could hear the suit burning and felt her skin pull from the mere contact of the flame. A pathetic whimper of a cry escaped her lips as a fire raced up her back. She collapsed against the containment glass that once held Rosetta. Her breath came out in short puffs, liquid pooled inside her mouth and poured down it's edge. Was it blood or saliva, she couldn't tell. Did it matter?

"I don't want to die."

Closing her eyes she screamed for the end. She thought of Kaleb, then Robert and finally, Santos.

Goodbye, Isaac.

* * *

**(FIN)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Dead Space_ and all things involved are property of Visceral Games and EA Games. If owned this property, we certainly wouldn't have gotten such a poorly conceived story where the death of a main character meant so little that it ruins apparent meaningful sacrifices for the sake of making your female protagonist a damsel in distress and capping it off with a cheap kiss scene.


End file.
